Ce mois d'Août qui a changé ma vie
by Krine69
Summary: Bella jeune femme de 28 ans belle, riche, adorable, un drame familial. Mais désespérément célibataire dur quand on a qu'une seule envie trouver son âme sœur et créer sa propre famille...
1. Prologue

**_Ce mois d'Août qui a changé ma vie…_**

**_Bienvenue sur ma toute première fiction après en avoir lu une incroyable quantité je me décide à sauter le pas ;) j'espère qu'elle vous plaira se sera évidemment une fic Bella/Edward cette histoire m'est venue lors de mes dernières vacances d'été sur mon lieu de vacance ! _**

**_Je cherche une bêta ( malgré mon âge avancé je suis toujours aussi nulle en ortho, conjugaison et grammaire !) donc si vous êtes intéressé faite moi signe merci d'avance ;)_**

**_Je vous laisse avec le prologue n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_**

**_Bella jeune femme de 28 ans belle, riche, un drame familiale mais malgré tout une famille adorable …. Mais désespérément célibataire dur quand on a qu'une seule envie trouver son âme sœur et créer sa propre famille… mais ce mois d'Août devrait changer sa vie lorsqu'elle percutera nul autre qu'Edward Cullen le célèbre acteur qui déchaine les foules depuis son apparition dans Twilight!_**

**_Amour d'été, amour d'une vie ….._**

**_Voilà le prologue je sais pas dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ? Nul, bien …c'est super intimidant de poster un truc de notre esprit j'ai un peu les jetons de savoir ce que vous en pensez en faite^^_**

**_Mon histoire sera très pays des bisounours avec quelques clashs quand même parce que la vie n'est pas qu'un long fleuve tranquille non plus mais rien de bien méchant en tout cas voilà !_**

**_Je vous dis à bientôt j'espère en tout cas je vais poster le chapitre 1 dans la foulée._**

**_Krine69_**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Tout d'abord je voudrais remercier FeliciaD et Camilla13015 pour m'avoir donné le lien qui permet de comprendre FanFiction en français grâce à elles j'ai enfin pu poster ma fic ;)**

**Ensuite je tiens à rappeler que les personnages appartienne à S.M (merveilleuse auteur soit dit en passant) mais que l'histoire m'appartient à moi seule!**

* * *

><p>Voilà je suis ENFIN en vacances et il était grand temps j'adore mon travail mais là je dis STOP …. Vous ne devez rien comprendre ! Je vais remédier à çà je me présente Isabella Swan, Bella pour les intimes, 28 ans et demi célibataire à mon grand damne et c'est pas faute de chercher j'y reviendrai plus tard, brune aux cheveux ondulés, yeux marrons chocolat banale quoi, assez bien foutue je l'avoue j'ai pas à me plaindre de ce côté-là, 1m68, caractère bien tremper, têtu, me laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, et vulgaire quand on m'énerve vraiment c'est-à-dire souvent ouais je sais pour une fille c'est pas très classe, mon travail Wedding planer dirigeante de ma boîte avec mes cousines (affaire familiale vous l'aurez compris) beaucoup doivent penser que c'est un métier de rêve est çà l'est, mais quand vous n'avez pas pris de vacances depuis plus de 2 ans çà commence à faire long…. Et bien voilà j'y suis enfin j'éteins mon ordinateur, range mon bureau, attrape mon sac, ma veste, éteins la climatisation et sort de la pièce.<p>

Dernière recommandation à Jessica ma secrétaire et sort du bâtiment YES à moi la mer, le soleil, la farniente, les soirées et peut-être bien quelques mecs qui sait ?

Je rentre dans mon Audi A5 coupé noire ma petite folie, direction mon appartement, la route est fluide c'est les vacances peu de voitures le rêve j'arrive chez moi me débarrasse de mes affaires et plonge dans ma douche, après mettre lavée direction la chambre pour faire mes valises le tout prêt je quitte mon appart et Lyon direction la côte d'azur plus précisément les Issambres ou l'on possède ma famille et moi une maison de vacances qui surplombe la méditerranée un vrai paradis, je commence les vacances seule avant que ne débarque dans une semaine plus tard mes cousines Alice et son mari Jasper, Rosalie son mari Emmett et leurs deux garçons Loan ( 4 ans) et Will (2 ans) et ma dernière cousine Kate également petite sœur de Rosalie.

Autant dire que je vais profiter un max de cette semaine avant d'être embringuer dans des séances shopping avec les 2 survoltées qui me servent de cousines, préparation des repas parce que oui je suis la seule à savoir cuisiner convenablement, après-midi plage à crémer les 2 petits monstres et leur courir après pour ne pas qu'ils se noient en oubliant leurs bouées, jouer à la baby-sitter parce que les parents ont besoin d'être en vacances et là j'ai envie de dire et moi alors ? En même temps je les adorent ses crapauds je me suis toujours porté volontaire pour m'en occuper à défauts d'avoir les miens je prends ceux des autres !

Mais voilà pour résumer une fois qu'ils seront tous là finit les vacances alors je compte bien en profiter de ma semaine de solitude peut-être pas si solitaire si je trouve un beau spécimen mâle hummmmm se serait chouette surtout après un désert sentimental de plus d'un an… dernier homme en vu Mike blond, yeux bleus magnifique spécimen il avait tout pour lui et pour moi 1 an de relation je voyais déjà la robe blanche et un joli poupon mais çà c'était avant qu'il découvre Tyler et qu'il découvre par la même qu'en faite il préférait les hommes Outch retour sur terre et là je peux dire çà fait mal après avoir déprimé 6 mois mes cousines ont décidées qu'il était grand temps que je me trouve un homme histoire de passer à autre chose au programme speed dating ( véritable échec), rendez-vous arrangés avec leurs connaissances et celles de leurs maris ( véritable échec), sortie en boîte ( hum plan cul d'un soir et le lendemain plus personne verdict véritable échec!) .

Du coup j'ai décidé de ne plus chercher et d'attendre que sa me tombe dessus … devinez quoi ? Çà n'est toujours pas tomber ! Et je suis frustré sexuellement faut l'avouer et en manque de ouceur également un mec qui vous prend dans ses bras des petits baisers volés …alors j'espère bien trouvé de quoi me défouler cette semaine et peut-être pourquoi pas trouvé l'homme de ma vie !

Après 5 heures de route et oui les bouchons réjouissances de la route des vacances je suis enfin arrivée il est 23 heures et je suis lessivé, je prends mes valises et ouvre le portail descends les quelques marches qui me mène à la porte d'entrée et l'ouvre je me retrouve directement dans la pièce à vivre, cuisine américaine blanche et inox sur la gauche, immense table en verre et fer forgée avec bancs et chaises assortis donnant sur une immense baie vitrée sur la droite et droit devant le salon et ces deux canapés orange le meuble en vieux bois foncé ou se trouve l'écran plat et de chaque côté deux immenses baies vitrés une qui donne sur l'étendue de la mer et l'autre le jardin.

Je me dirige vers le frigo américain et voit qu'il est rempli, Muriel notre femme de ménage a veillé à le remplir avant mon arrivée cette femme est un amour, je sors de quoi me faire une salade de tomate sa sera suffisant pour se soir, une fois le tout engloutis, ranger et fermer la maison je prends les quatre marches qui mène au premier niveau sur la gauche nous avons une première chambre d'amis, je monte les quatre autres marches sur la droite en renfoncée se trouve la chambre de Rosalie et Emmett, ensuite les toilettes, leur salle de bain équipé d'un meuble à deux vasques , une baignoire pour les crapauds et une douche italienne. Ensuite se trouve la chambre des crapauds décoration pirates avec les lits en forme de bateaux.

A côté se trouve leur salle de jeux çà évite qu'il y est des jouets de partout dans la maison et sur la gauche se trouve la chambre d'Alice et Jasper ainsi que leur salle de bain avec douche italienne et meuble à deux vasques. Et pour finir toujours sur la gauche les escalier qui mène aux combles que nous avons faite aménager afin qu'il y est une chambre d'amis avec salle de bain indépendante, buanderie et enfin ma chambre avec lit deux places en pin blanc, deux chevets, mon placard mural et pour finir ma salle de bain avec douche italienne, mon meuble avec vasque en verre, et mon toilette privé. Ca me permet d'avoir mon intimité et du coup quand je n'ai pas envie d'être avec les autres je viens me ressourcer dans mon antre.

Je pose mes valises au sol allume la clim parce que mine de rien ben sous les combles çà chauffe dur, je prends une nuisette et vais à la salle de bain prendre une douche froide, je laisse mes valises je rangerai demain me mets au lit et envoi un SMS aux cousines pour leur dire que je suis bien arrivée et je m'endors immédiatement.

Le lendemain je me réveille à 10 heures, je m'étire et sort de mon lit je descends à la cuisine me préparer le petit déjeuner bol de chocolat chaud tartines beurre confitures à la pêche et jus d'orange c'était le petit déjeuner que nous préparer en vacances maman et mes tantes avant … je sens les larmes arrivées mais fait un effort considérable pour les ravaler être revenus ici me rends triste et nostalgique mais il faut vivre avec pas le choix… Une fois le tout manger et ranger je vais à la salle de bain me préparer bikini deux pièces haut triangle et bas shorty blanc avec des orchidées roses, je retourne dans ma chambre défaire les valises et ensuite prends mais lunettes mouches D&G, ma crème solaire, mon livre Journal d'un vampire tome 1 et sort sur la terrasse m'installer sur un bain de soleil , je me crème je suis blanche comme un cul j'espère prendre des couleurs rapidement mais c'est pas gagner !

Je lis pendant deux heures je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, il fait vraiment chaud alors je décide d'aller faire trempette dans la piscine à débordement çà fait un bien fou je me délasse pendant une bonne heure je fais quelques longueurs ou m'accote au bord pour regarder la mer et les bateaux qui passent.

Il est seize heure je décide de rentrer appeler Alice pour savoir si tout se passe bien avec le mariage de Mlle Vinière et Mr Poncet que je lui ai laissé pour pouvoir partir cette semaine comme d'habitude mon lutin de cousine décroche à la deuxième sonnerie

- _**Ah bah enfin j'ai bien crû n'avoir jamais de nouvelles **_çà c'est du Alice tout crachée !

**- Bonjour à toi aussi ô cousine de mon cœur **le tout sur un ton sarcastique cela va de soit !

- _**Hum ne prend pas ce ton là avec moi Swan, depuis hier soir les seules nouvelles que j'ai eu sont un insipide sms « bien arrivée tout va bien bisous » comment dois-je le prendre selon toi ? J'espérais que tu appelle ce matin déjà figure toi ! **_non mais attendez là elle pleurniche !

- **Désolée mais je me suis levé tard, tu devais être déjà en plein boum avec le mariage et ensuite je me suis mise dans un livre et je n'ai pas vu le temps passé tu me connais ?**

**- **_**Oui effectivement j'étais en plein boum comme tu dis ! Mais ça va tout se passe bien c'est des mariés vraiment sympa tout va pour le mieux pas d'inquiétude à avoir miss ! Mais attend t'a fait que çà lire t'est pas allé à la plage chercher un beau pti mec ? **_Alice le retour en mode case Bella

- **Non je ne suis pas allé à la plage, je sortirai se soir j'irai au marché de Sainte Maxime et demain matin j'irai à Saint Tropez voir ce qu'il s'y passe un peu !**

**- **_**T'as de la chance moi aussi je voudrais bien y allé …**_

_**- **_**Oh Alice tu seras là dans 6 jours tu auras tout le temps de fureté dans les innombrables boutiques **je lève les yeux au ciel cette fille ne changera jamais

**- **_**Swan arrête de lever les yeux au ciel **_( bordel comment fait-elle pour savoir çà?)_**ou je jure que je te trainerai de force dans ses innombrables boutiques comme tu le dis !**_

**- Genre comme si j'avais le choix de toute façon ! **dis-je sarcastiquement !

- _**Oui c'est vrai **_dit-elle en rigolant saleté de lutin

- **Bien je vais te laisser maintenant faut que je sorte **

**- **_**Oki bisous cousine prend soin de toi pendant cette semaine …. Et trouve nous un pti gars bye **_et elle a raccrochée

Oh la saloperie elle m'a raccrochée au nez j'y crois pas !

Bon allez à la douche je mangerai là-bas autant partir tôt et éviter les bouchons et oui la côte d'azur c'est la galère pour rouler en même temps ça ne nous dépayse pas trop du reste de l'année !

Je mets une petite robe blanche en coton tout simple, je laisse mes cheveux libre, me maquille légèrement mets mes espadrilles beige et c'est parti!

Après avoir tourné 20 minutes à me chercher une place ou garé ma voiture je sors enfin et commence à déambuler dans les rues sur le front de mer je repère un petit resto sympa les pieds dans le sable pour manger des moules frites une fois fait je paye et pars en direction du marché nocturne, les exposants sont sensiblement les mêmes qu'il y a deux ans mais j'adore çà ! Je m'achète un mini olivier genre Banzaï dans un pot en terre cuite décoré d'olive et rejoint la glacerie ou ils font des glaces en forme de roses j'en prends une menthe/chocolat et Nutella je déambule dans les rues et tombe sur Dominique qui est le propriétaire de l'hôtel au dessus de la maison çà fait plus de deux ans que je ne l'ai pas vu la dernière fois c'est quand on a fait les travaux à la maison çà fait du bien de voir un visage familier il a trois ans de plus que moi et adoré m'embêter quand on était gosse c'était un vrai calvaire ce garçon ! Il est accompagné de sa poule comme il aime l'appeler Christine:

- **Hey Bella bon sang ça fait un bail qu'on s'est pas vu ! Comment va tu ,**

**- Salut Dom ça fait deux ans un truc comme çà! Ca va et toi ? Salut Christine**

On se fait la bise et décide d'aller dans un bar se poser tous les 3 on se raconte nos vies on rattrape le temps perdu, je regarde ma montre et vois qu'il est déjà une heure du matin je les laisse en leur promettant de passer à l'hôtel un de ses soirs boire un verre et jouer au UNO comme au bon vieux temps !

Je rentre chez moi passe par la case salle de bain et vais me coucher n'oubliant de texter mes cousines en leurs passant le bonjour de Dominique et m'endort.

Le lendemain je me réveille à neuf heures prends mon petit déjeuner monte me préparer, je mets un mini short chocolat avec un débardeur lycra prune, m'attache les cheveux dans un chignon défait me maquille légèrement les yeux mascara et crayon noir, attrape mon sac et direction saint Tropez.

J'arrive au bout d'une demie heure gare ma voiture au port et part voir le sculptures d'Anna Chromy dans le jardin de l'annonciade. Après être passé près des magnifiques yatchs je reprends la route vers la voiture arrivé près de l'office de tourisme je percute une personne foutrement dure et part un peu à reculons mais une main me rattrape par le bras droit je commence à bafouiller des excuses et lève mon regard sur WHAT ?bordel de merde j'y crois pas mais c'est….

* * *

><p><strong>Et là vous me détester normalement ^^<strong>

**Bien j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu j'accepte toute critique et conseils pour m'améliorer je relance par la même le fait que je cherche une bêta alors s'il y en a parmi vous et qui serait intéressé de me corriger faite le moi savoir.**

**Je pense que le chapitre 2 arrivera dans la semaine bisous**

**Krine69**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier pour leurs reviews:**

**fifer, Cassy, lili71, Elphina, SoSweetySoCrazy, feliciaD et Camila13015**

**Et pour les mises en alertes et favoris:**

**fifer, SoSweetySoCrazy, feliciaD, Camila13015, Christou57, bellaandedwardamour, tendre-noisette, evermore04, Sarah 'Teddy bear', MimiLutz, lili71, Elphina, Pyreneprincesse, Mel77130.**

**Un grand merci à SoSweetySoCrazy qui a corrigé ce chapitre ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V Bella<strong>

WHAT ? Bordel de merde mais c'est Edward Cullen THE SUPER STAR en puissance foutrement sexy

Il est encore mieux en vrai qu'à la télévision.

Oh mon dieu ses yeux ! Ouhhh j'ai chaud d'un coup… Garde ton calme ne fais pas la groupie psychopathe, ne te jette pas sur lui Swan !

Attend il me parle là ? Concentration, tu peux le faire ma fille !

**- Hey est-ce que vous allez bien ? **Hum cette voix avec ce petit accent anglais…

**- O.. Oui… Oui ça va je… Je vais bien **Pathétique voilà que je bégaye !

- **Alors ça va. J'ai bien cru un instant vous avoir assommé puisque vous ne répondiez pas !**

**- Oui le choc s'en doute mais ça va. C'est sûr ne vous en faites pas **( et bon sang quel choc !)

**- Bien**

Il se baisse et ramasse mon sac. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que je l'avais laissé tomber !

**- Tenez Mademoiselle …?**

**- Swan, Bella Swan. Merci beaucoup et désolée de vous avoir percuté je ne regardais pas où j'allais !**

Je suis tellement gênée j'espère que je ne l'ai pas abîmé il ne manquerait plus que ça !

**- Il n'y a pas de problème Bella tout le plaisir est pour moi. **Le tout balancé avec un clin d'œil et je vire cramoisie

- **Heu …. Ouais. **Pathétique faut que je m'en aille. **Au revoir Monsieur …? **Faut quand même que je m'ôte le doute non ? Je me suis peut-être cognée plus fort que ce que je croyais et je me mets à délirer ?

**- Cullen Edward. Au revoir Bella.**

Il me tend sa main que je m'empresse de serrer et bam une décharge électrique coule le long de mon bras.

Je retire vivement ma main de la sienne, qu'est-que c'est que ce truc ?

Apparemment il l'a senti aussi car quand je relève les yeux vers lui, il me flashe avec un magnifique sourire en coin, je fonds …

Je le regarde comme une illuminée et lui me détaille s'en est presque malsain son regard.

Je dois être maso. Combien de nanas sur cette terre souhaiteraient être regardées comme ça par ce mec ? Des millions sans doute !

Je reviens sur terre par des ricanements.

Je lève les yeux sur deux armoires à glace que je n'avais même pas remarqué jusque là.

Mais ils se payent ma tête les gorilles, faut que je parte, je retourne mon attention sur mister sexy qui me sourit toujours … Bizarre

**- Encore désolée … J'y vais maintenant, au revoir**

Et sans demander mon reste, je le contourne et prends limite mes jambes à mon cou, direction ma voiture.

**P.O.V Edward**

Ah ENFIN des vacances ! Enfin vacances est un bien grand mot.

Je viens de finir de tourner le troisième volet de la saga qui m'a rendu célèbre en tant qu'acteur.

Et maintenant je pars en France sur la Côte d'Azur à Saint Tropez plus précisément, pour une dizaine de jours, tous frais payés par ma boîte de production.

Au programme m'afficher dans les soirées branchées de la Côte ( ça c'est le côté prise de tête),et le reste du temps je fais ce que je veux ( ça c'est le côté cool), je pars flanqué de mes deux gardes du corps Paul et Sam.

Et oui, être célèbre n'a pas que des bons côtés, entre ses chiens galeux de paparazzis et les fans qui dès qu'elles me voient deviennent hystériques il vaut mieux être prudent.

Je marche dans les rues de Saint Trop' pour l'instant tout va bien.

Arrivé à l'office de tourisme, une petite brunette marche tête baissée, elle ne m'a pas vu et je n'ai pas le temps de l'éviter.

Elle me percute sous le choc elle commence à partir en arrière je la rattrape par le bras.

Une fois stabilisée je la relâche, elle lève son regard et là Waouh elle a un regard chocolat magnifique je m'y noie dedans … Elle ne dit toujours rien alors je lui demande si ça va et m'excuse mais elle n'a pas l'air de m'entendre.

Le choc a du être plus violent que je ne le pensais.

Je lui redemande encore si elle va bien, toujours pas de réponse.

Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter lui aurai-je fait mal ?

- **Hey est-ce que vous allez bien ? **Elle cligne des yeux

- **O.. Oui… Oui ça va je… je vais bien. **Enfin elle revient à elle !

- **Alors ça va j'ai bien cru un instant vous avoir assommé puisque vous ne répondiez pas ! **Ce qu'elle est belle ça aurait été dommage quand même.

**- Oui le choc s'en doute mais ça va c'est sûr ne vous en faite pas. **Si un petit peu quand même mon torse est dur du à des heures d'entraînements !

- **Bien. **Je me baisse pour lui ramasser son sac et lui tends. **Tenez Mademoiselle …?**

**- Swan, Bella Swan. Merci beaucoup et désolée de vous avoir percuté je ne regardais pas où j'allais !**

Bella. Se prénom lui va à ravir.

- **Il n'y a pas de problème Bella tout le plaisir est pour moi. **Le tout avec un petit clin d'œil, ses joues prennent une teinte rosée elle est encore plus belle … Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? T'es tombé sous son charme je crois ! Les vacances vont être intéressantes !

- **Heu ouais …. **Elle a l'air gêné, j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort .

-** Au revoir Monsieur …?**

Intéressant, elle ne m'a pas reconnu.

En même temps si tel avait été le cas elle m'aurait déjà sauté dessus ou demander un autographe … Je vais lui répondre autant être franc.

**- Cullen Edward. Au revoir Bella .**

Je lui tends ma main au moment où elles rentrent en contact je sens une décharge électrique.

Elle a du la sentir aussi vu la vitesse à laquelle elle a dégagée sa main de la mienne.

Je lui fais mon sourire en coin charmeur et commence à la détailler et j'apprécie grandement ce que je voie.

Je ne m'étais arrêter qu'au visage mais son corps était tout autant magnifique : de grandes jambes galbées, une taille fine, un ventre plat et d'après son décolleté, une poitrine généreuse.

Ce que je ne donnerai pas pour la tenir dans mes bras ….

J'entends des ricanements derrière moi qui me font revenir sur terre .

Sam et Paul je les avais oubliés eux , Bella aussi à l'air de revenir à elle et me balance sans plus de cérémonie :

**- Encore désolé … J'y vais maintenant au revoir.**

Et comme ça elle est partie, je suis resté pantois et d'un coup je me suis dit : y a pas moyen que je la laisse filer.

Je me retourne vers Paul et lui somme de la suivre.

Je veux absolument savoir ou elle vit car il est hors de question que je laisse cette déesse m'échapper.

Les vacances vont être finalement plus qu'intéressantes !

**P.O.V Bella**

Une fois dans ma voiture, je prends la direction de Sainte Maxime direction le supermarché.

Je n'en reviens toujours pas d'avoir rencontré Edward Cullen.

Ce gars en cinq minutes m'a retourné le cerveau, incroyable je me suis perdue totalement dans l'océan vert de ses yeux et il m'a carrément ébloui avec son sourire en coin.

C'est inhumain d'être aussi beau quand je vais raconter ce qu'il m'est arrivé à Alice et Rosalie … Ben en faite elles me croiront pas parce que je n'ai pas de preuve.

Quelle imbécile, j'aurai pu lui demander un autographe ou même une photo au moins. Ces gorilles auraient servi à quelque chose, mais non bête comme je suis j'ai fait la fille qui ne le connaissait pas, stupide, je ne le reverrai jamais de ma vie !

Une fois les courses faites je rentre chez moi, enfile mon maillot de bain et direction la piscine, la plage sera pour demain.

Après avoir bien fait trempette, je me pose sur le bain de soleil et regarde la mer, devant moi tout est calme .

Le soir j'appelle le hangar ou notre bateau est en gardiennage pour qu'ils l'amène demain.

Une petite sortie en mer me fera du bien.

Je monte prendre une douche et m'habille d'une jupe longue bohémienne taupe avec un petit débardeur noir.

Ce soir j'irai voir Dominique à l'hôtel.

Je descends à la cuisine me préparer une salade.

J'étais en train de laver la salade lorsque l'interphone s'est mis à sonner .

**- Oui ?**

**- Mademoiselle Swan ? **

**- Oui …**

**- C'est Edward Cullen**

Gros bug j'ai perdu mon cerveau. Est-ce que c'est une foutue blague ?

**- Bella … Vous êtes toujours là ?**

**- Est-ce que c'est une blague ? Allez jouer ailleurs les enfants. **Et je raccroche

C'est sûr c'est des gosses et moi obnubilée depuis ma rencontre avec lui ce matin je délire son nom ya pas d'autres solutions mais l'interphone sonne à nouveau.

Je décroche excédée et lance sèchement :

**- Quoi encore ?**

**- Bella je suis désolé ce n'est pas une blague c'est vraiment Edward …**

Je raccroche tétanisée.

Ok inspire expire c'est vraiment lui cette fois.

J'ai reconnu la voix.

Oh mon dieu Edward Cullen est à mon portail. J'ouvre la porte et me dirige au dit portail.

Je monte les marches, mon cœur bat à tout rompre mais que vient-il faire ici ?

Mon cœur loupe un battement quand je le vois toujours aussi beau.

Dès qu'il m'aperçoit il me sourit de toutes ses dents, bon sang je vais défaillir.

J'arrive près de lui et la première chose intelligente que j'arrive à lui sortir c'est :

**- Heu … **Pathétique je suis une affreuse gourde.

- **Bonsoir Bella j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ? Nous nous sommes percutés ce matin à Saint Tropez !**

Comment l'oublier ?

**- Heu .. **Ok ce mec me fait perdre tous mes moyens. Je me reprends. **Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? **Il perd son sourire, rattrape-toi idiote, **enfin je veux dire comment savez-vous que j'habite ici ?**

**- Je vous ai faite suivre par un de mes gardes du corps … **

Il a l'air d'un petit garçon pris en faute trop mignon.

Attend qu'est-ce qu'il a dit là ? Qu'il m'a fait suivre.

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez ce gars ?

**- Pardon ? **Je suis effaré !

**- Oui, comment dire quand on s'est rencontré ce matin … Et bien hum **il se racle la gorge il a l'air hyper mal à l'aise.

**Je vous est trouver vraiment belle et je voulais apprendre à vous connaitre.**

**Mais vous êtes partie tellement vite que je n'ai rien eu le temps d'ajouter ou quoi que se soit d'autre.**

**Alors j'ai lancé Paul à vos trousses pour savoir où vous logiez et ainsi vous retrouvez pour vous invitez à dîner avec moi !**

Il a débité son truc à toute allure je le regarde en clignant des yeux.

Ce gars vient de me dire qu'il a lancé un mec après moi pour me retrouver et m'inviter à dîner.

Ok il est persévérant, mignon est peut-être bien fou pour ce que j'en sais !

**- J'avoue que ne sais pas quoi dire … **J'en perds mes mots!

**Dois-je appeler la police pour leur dire que le célèbre acteur Edward Cullen m'a faite poursuivre pour savoir où j'habite ?** Je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils me croient ! Ils me prendront sûrement pour une folle !

Il blanchit à vue d'œil en même temps je viens de lui révéler que le connaissais et je lui parle des flics …

**- Ah vous me connaissez on dirait ? **Question rhétorique évidemment.

**Pourtant vous n'aviez pas l'air ce matin ! **Il a l'air déçu. Sombre idiote t'aurais jamais du le dire !

**Et pour la police pitié non si vous ne voulez pas je n'insisterai pas !**

Il a vraiment l'air d'un gosse suppliant comme ça je craque.

**- Bien sûr que je vous connais mais je ne suis pas une folle dégénérée et quand j'ai vu qui vous étiez vous m'avez intimidé . **Il sourit, je suis une cruche. **C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit.** **Et pour la police ne vous en faites pas même si je les appelais, je suis certaine qu'il me prendrait pour une dingue ! **Il rigole, ce rire je pourrais l'écouter toute ma vie.

**- Et bien je pense qu'effectivement vous avez raison. **Il rigole encore et moi aussi pour le coup.

**Alors comme ça je vous intimide hein ? **il me flashe avec son sourire en coin.

**- Oh et bien maintenant, je vous prends surtout pour un fou. **Dis je ironiquement. Pour le coup il en perd son sourire Swan 1 - Cullen 0 et c'est moi qui le flashe cette fois.

Il se reprend et voit que je joue avec lui il me répond

**- Et maintenant vous avez envie de me sauter dessus ?**

**- Non vous êtes un être humain ok vous êtes célèbre et tout, mais bon, soyons franc, vous allez aux toilettes comme tout le monde et quand vous pétez ça ne fait pas des paillettes ….. Oh mon dieu je viens vraiment de dire ça ? **Je suis rouge de honte c'est du moi tout craché.

Je traîne trop avec Emmett, je me suis mortifiée et lui il est mort de rire.

Je veux me terrer dans trou !

- **Oui vous l'avez vraiment dit ! **Il est toujours mort de rire mais essaye de se reprendre.

**C'est bien la première fois qu'on me sort un truc pareil. Vous êtes vraiment exceptionnelle Bella je ne m'étais pas trompé. **Il laisse passer un léger flottement avant de demander : **alors est-ce que vous êtes d'accord pour venir dîner avec moi ?**

**- Heu …**

* * *

><p><strong>Han la vilaine deux chapitres deux fin en suspens enfin celui-là plus que l'autre non ?<strong>

**J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez ;)**

**Bisous à la semaine prochaine peut-être avant qui sait !**

**Krine69**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour à toutes, c'est Mercredi et qui dit Mercredi dit nouveau chapitre.**

**Tout d'abord je voudrais remercier pour leurs reviews:**

Camila13015, fifer, SoSweetySoCrazy, twilight0507, nanie57, Lara, Grazie, feliciaD, frimousse30, Virginie-de-TN, Ghoul-19, MrsShaly.

**Pour leurs mises en alertes et favoris :**

Kikile-78, Grazie, frimousse3, Gwen2907, Ghoul-19.

**Réponse aux anonymes:**

MrsShaly: Merci pour toutes tes reviews et je tenais à te dire que tu n'as pas à avoir honte de toi, car c'était entièrement de ma faute si tu sautais des chapitres au moment où tu lisais j'ai effacé par mégarde mon chapitre 2, donc tu t'es retrouvé avec le 3 enfin bref tu n'y étais pour rien ^^. En tout cas merci beaucoup de m'avoir donné ton avis, contente de t'avoir faite rire. J'espère que tu appréciera celui-ci.

Twilight0507 : Wedding Planer est un organisateur d'événement, ici Bella est organisatrice de mariage. Merci beaucoup et je suis contente que ça te plaise, la suite maintenant.

Nanie057: Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V Edward<strong>

J'avais lancé Paul à la poursuite de ma magnifique brune, étant nouveau il n'a pas cherché à discuter. Par contre pour Sam ça m'avait l'air une toute autre histoire !

**- Quoi Sam ?**

**- Rien absolument rien … BORDEL !** Hurle-t-il. Je sursaute c'est qu'il m'a fait peur cet imbécile!

**Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? Faire suivre une inconnue vraiment ? Et que comptes-tu faire une fois que tu l'auras retrouvée hein ? Si cela se trouve c'est une sociopathe, une Cullen-addict…Pour ce qu'on en sait !**

Il a l'air vraiment énervé!

**- Je ne sais pas, elle est belle, et elle n'a même pas l'air de m'avoir reconnu !**

**- Edward sérieusement combien de nana belle rencontres-tu chaque jour ?**

**- Au moins …Non en faite elles sont toutes moches, elle, elle est vraiment magnifique. J'ai senti une espèce de décharge quand je lui ai serré la main c'était … Magique Sam ! **Dis-je rêveur.

Oui là je commence à parler comme une vraie gonzesse et d'ailleurs Sam me regarde avec des yeux ronds, ce connard est à deux doigts d'exploser de rire … Ah ben ça y est c'est fait !

Je lui lance mon regard de la mort qui tue et il explose encore plus fort. Double connard !

- **C'était magiqueeeee Sam ! **Dit-il en battant des cils avec une voix de fille.

Bon j'avoue je l'avais cherché celle-là !

**- Oh c'est bon, je suis certain qu'Emily aimerait entendre des trucs pareils.**

**C'est sûr que ce n'est pas toi qui lui sortirais ça, elle m'a toujours dit que tu manquais de romantisme !**

Toucher/couler j'ai l'impression d'avoir percuté un point sensible, il ne sourit plus du tout ! Moi par contre je souris de toutes mes dents.

Quand il me voit avec mon air goguenard, je vois son regard changer et ça ,ça ne sent pas bon pour moi !

**- Pourtant le soir, quand on est au lit, elle n'a pas l'air de se plaindre…**

Je le coupe vivement :

- **Oh non. Je ne veux rien savoir tu arrêtes tout de suite.**

Non effectivement je ne veux rien savoir. Les imaginer comme ça, c'est comme imaginer mes parents ensemble dans un lit l'horreur !

Bon sang je suis traumatisé maintenant ! Ce gars a l'âge de mon père.

Après ce petit intermède fort sympathique, nous rentrons à l'hôtel.

Cela fait maintenant bien trois heures que nous sommes rentrés et toujours pas de nouvelles de Paul.

Je zappe sur les chaînes de la télévision, quand enfin il rapplique dans ma suite.

Je lui saute littéralement dessus.

**- Alors ?**

**- Je sais où elle habite, j'ai enregistré les coordonnées GPS pour pouvoir y retourner. Je l'ai suivi dans un supermarché où elle a mis une plombe à choisir quelle sorte de tomate elle allait prendre et ensuite jusque chez elle.**

**Apparemment elle n'a pas essayé de contacter la presse.**

**Elle a l'air de vivre seule, je suis resté en planque deux heures, personne à part elle dans la maison !**

**- Merci Paul.**

**- Tu comptes vraiment y aller ?**

**- Bien sûr, je ne t'ai pas demandé de la suivre pour rien.**

**- Sérieusement on ne sair rien d'elle et …**Je le coupe en levant ma main.

**- Je sais tout ça ! Mais elle n'a pas l'air de m'avoir reconnu et j'ai senti un truc passé entre elle et moi.**

**Et puis merde je suis en vacances j'ai envie de profiter et arrêter de me prendre la tête!**

**- T'as raison mec, profite et puis de toute façon on sera là avec Sam !**

**- En fait, je pensais l'inviter à dîner et y aller seul …**

**- Seul ? T'as perdu la boule, on ne sait pas qui elle est ! Il est hors de question que tu y ailles seul ! **Ah Sam je ne l'avais pas entendu rentrer ! **Crétin d'acteur, il veux me faire avoir une crise cardiaque avant l'heure sale gosse …**

Je le laisse parler dans sa barbe et regarde Paul qui n'a pas plus l'air emballé que son collègue.

**- Bien les mecs, je propose un compromis. Vous m'accompagnez et si tout va bien vous disparaissez fissa et profitez de votre soirée ! Après tout je ne suis pas en sortie officielle je suis censé faire ce que bon me semble de ma vie privée ?**

**- T'es inconscient mais t'as raison c'est ta vie, on fera donc comme ça !**

Sam semble un peu soulagé et moi complètement euphorique.

Je vais la revoir c'est officiel, ce soir je me replongerai dans ses orbites chocolat.

**- Au fait Paul, elle habite où ?**

**- Aux Issambres, une belle baraque au bord de la mer si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est pas vraiment à côté ! Si tu veux l'inviter à dîner on devrait partir dans moins d'une heure.**

**- Ok on se retrouve dans le hall dans une demi-heure !**

...

Une fois mes gorilles partis, je fonce sous la douche, essaye de dompter mes cheveux sans grand succès, m'habille d'un jean brute et d'une chemise noire, un coup de parfum. Je prend mon portefeuille, mes lunettes et hop c'est parti.

Dans la voiture c'est le silence, je me mets à réfléchir ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire.

Je l'ai faite suivre quand même ce n'est pas rien, elle va sûrement me prendre pour un dingue !

D'habitude c'est moi qu'on poursuit et c'est franchement désagréable. J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas trop fâchée !

Paul me sort de mes songes, on est arrivés je n'y avais même pas prêté attention.

Ils me regardent tous les deux avec leurs regards de mises en garde, je roule des yeux !

Je descends de la voiture et me dirige vers un petit portail en bois blanc dessus est inscrit « L'Estacade ».

Je sonne à l'interphone, Bella me répond, je me présente et elle me raccroche aux nez.

Apparemment elle a pensé à des gosses qui jouent.

Je retente ma chance et elle arrive encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs, elle a l'air clairement choquée de me voir et je peux la comprendre.

Elle me demande comment je l'ai trouvée et je lui réponds que je l'ai faite suivre, ( autant être franc ), pour la connaître et l'inviter à dîner.

Elle me parle des flics ( sueurs froides), et m'apprend par la même occasion qu'elle sait qui je suis.

Le fait que je sois célèbre n'a pas l'air de la rendre plus hystérique que ça, elle m'a quand même sorti une phrase que je n'avais jamais entendue.

Il est clair que quand je pète, je ne fais pas des paillettes et je me suis pris un fou rire incroyable.

Cette femme est décidemment spéciale.

**- …. Alors est-ce que vous êtes d'accord pour venir dîner avec moi ?**

**- Heu …**

**P.O.V Bella**

**- Heu … Je ne m'attendais clairement pas à ça et j'étais en train de préparer le dîner, alors si vous voulez, vous pouvez venir le partager avec moi ? Et on verra plus tard pour le dîner à l'extérieur si ça tiens toujours après ce soir !**

Une sortie avec Edward Cullen, je me doute que ça ne doit pas passer inaperçu il faut absolument que je me prépare psychologiquement à un truc pareil !

**- J'accepte avec plaisir Bella**, **le cadre est plus intime pour se connaître vous avez raison! **Le tout avec son foutu sourire en coin qui me fout des papillons dans le ventre argh la soirée va être longue !

**- Bien, entrez je vous en prie.**

**- Oui, attendez juste deux secondes je reviens ya mes gardes du corps dans la voiture, je vais les prévenir qu'ils ne m'attendent pas .**

**- Pas de problème. **Je lui souris et il se tourne vers sa voiture.

Il parle aux deux montagnes de muscles qui acquiescent de la tête et se retourne vers moi.

La voiture démarre, Edward passe le portail et nous descendons sur la terrasse.

Pouah qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui raconter maintenant, un silence gênant s'est installé.

Edward le brise ce qui me soulage.

**- La vue est magnifique vous avez de la chance, la mer à perte de vue c'est fabuleux.**

- **Merci, effectivement on a de la chance et c'est très calme aussi !**

- **On ?**

- **Oui c'est une maison de vacances, de famille, elle appartient à mes cousines et moi-même. Héritage.**

Pente glissante, alerte rouge changeons de sujet et vite je me détourne de son regard !

**- Je vous offre à boire ? Bière, Whisky, Gin, Vin …**

- **Une bière sera parfaite, merci.**

Je me dirige vers le frigo et prends deux bières, je sens Edward derrière moi, je me retourne et lui tends sa bière.

- **Merci Bella.**

Il me sourit et je lui rends son sourire.

**- De rien.**

Il regarde autour de lui, je décide de le laisser à sa contemplation et vais chercher de quoi grignoter avec nos bières.

Je sors sur la terrasse et installe des bols sur la petite table.

Edward me rejoint et me sourit.

-** Votre maison est très belle, tellement de lumière et d'espace.**

- **Merci, on a tout refait faire il ya deux ans, elle n'avait pas du tout cette apparence avant. On la modernisée !**

Un blanc passe, je suis carrément intimidée je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

Je bois une gorgée histoire de me donner contenance et Edward se remet à parler;

**- Alors que fais-tu dans la vie Bella ? Excuse-moi on peut se tutoyer ? **Il me sourit.

**- Pas de problème ça ne me dérange pas après tout on doit avoir a peu près le même âge. **Je lui souris, il me le rend. **Et pour répondre à ta première question je suis Wedding Planer avec mes cousines nous avons une boîte d'organisation d'événementiel.**

**- Ca doit être cool comme métier, réaliser la journée la plus magnifique de votre vie ?**

**- Oui ça l'est, voir les sourires des mariés vaut tous les remerciements du monde.**

**- Tu m'étonnes. Et elle est où votre boîte ?**

**- Nous avons le siège à Paris que mes cousines tiennent et un autre à Lyon que je gère et où je vis également.**

**- Ca doit bien marcher alors ?**

**- Oui ça fonctionne assez bien, les gens n'ont plus le temps maintenant alors ils font appelle à nous pour gérer tous les à côtés. Et toi où habite tu ?**

**- Un peu partout à la fois. **Il rigole. **Je suis anglais et de ce fait j'ai un appartement à Londres, et une résidence principale en Floride mais en ce moment je vis plus dans les hôtels. **Il sourit mais son sourire n'atteint pas ses yeux.

**- Je me doute avec tous les films que tu tourne … enfin c'est-ce que dise les magazines . **Comment mettre les deux pieds dans le plat par Isabella Swan !

**- Les magazines hein ? Faut pas croire tout ce qu'on raconte dans ses torchons, ce sont des chiens qui me pourrissent la vie la plupart du temps ! Mais c'est vrai, je tourne beaucoup et là je suis en vacances pour au moins trois semaines peut-être cinq si je le veux vraiment.**

**Tu te rends compte cela fait deux ans que je n'ai pas eu de vraies vacances, je bosse quasiment 365 jours par an, je suis au bout. **Il rigole.

**- C'est dingue que tu dises ça parce que moi aussi cela fait deux ans que je n'ai pas pris de vacances c'est la première fois que je reviens ici depuis que les travaux ont été faits !**

**- On a déjà un point en commun Bella. **Il me sourit. **Que dirais-tu si nous profitions de nos vacances ensemble ?**

QUOI ? Ai-je bien entendu? Il n'y va pas avec le dos de la cuillère ce gars !

**- Très rentre-dedans Monsieur Cullen ! **Lui dis-je sarcastiquement.

**- Quoi ? Bella je vais être franc avec toi, tu me plais vraiment ! Quand nous nous sommes serrés la main ce matin, j'ai senti une décharge électrique et je suis sûr que toi aussi, **le tout avec un clin d'œil. **Je n'ai pas pris le risque de te faire suivre et de débarquer chez toi comme ça sur une illumination. Je l'ai fait parce que je veux vraiment te connaître et peut-être plus …**

Un brin arrogant mister sexy, jouons la carte de la nonchalance.

**- Peut-être plus hein ? T'as peur de rien toi !**

- **Tu me plais, ça ne sert à rien de le cacher. **Il me flashe avec son superbe sourire en coin et je reste comme deux ronds de flan !

**- On verra ça. En attendant allons manger si tu veux bien ?**

**- Je te suis, après toi.**

Je retourne en cuisine finir ma salade, je donne à Edward les couverts et assiettes et lui demande de les installer sur la terrasse ce qu'il s'empresse de faire. Brave garçon et nous passons à table.

- **Alors Bella, ça te dirait de me faire découvrir la région et moi en échange je t'embarque dans les super soirées de la côte où je suis malheureusement obligé de me montrer contrat oblige. **Il n'a pas l'air super emballé pour la deuxième partie !

Décision, décision… Oh allez Bella c'est les vacances et puis ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'Edward Cullen vous propose un truc pareil, je serais folle de dire non. Si Alice et Rosalie apprennent ça elles me tueront !

**- Avec plaisir. Demain on m'amène mon bateau si tu veux tu peux venir avec moi je comptais aller faire un tour en mer. **Je lui souris c'est que je deviens entreprenante !

**- J'accepte, j'adore les bateaux. **Il me sourit.

**- Faut que j'en profite la semaine prochaine, ma famille débarque et adieu le bateau. **Je rigole, mais c'est sûr une fois que Jasper et Emmett seront là je peux lui dire adieu.

**- Tu n'es seule que cette semaine alors ? **Question rhétorique bien sûr. **Tu comptes **

**leur dire que tu m'as rencontré ? **Il a l'air gêné et moi aussi pour le coup.

**- Je t'avoue que je n'en sais rien. Ai-je le droit ? **Je le regarde dans les yeux.

**- Je suppose que oui, tu as le droit pourquoi pas ? **Il me sourit.

**- Ben tu sais, garder l'anonymat, tout ça quoi !**

**- Ca ne me dérange absolument pas Bella.**

**- Bien alors une fois que je leurs aurais parlé de toi, il faudra que je te présente tu ne pourras pas y échapper. **Je rigole et lui aussi.

La tête des filles va valoir son pesant de cacahuètes ce jour-là ! Oh oui.

**- J'en serai ravi Miss Swan. **Il sourit, sourire que je lui rends.

**- Bien. Tu as fini de manger ?**

**- Oui.**

Je commence à débarrasser, il m'attrape le poignet, une longue coulée d'électricité se repend dans mon bras.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, il me regarde en souriant, je suis certaine qu'il la ressent aussi.

Il me relâche et dit :

**- Attends je vais t'aider.**

Je lui souris et nous partons à la cuisine, nous remplissons le lave vaisselle, reprenons deux bières et nous installons sur le canapé.

Nous parlons de nos familles respectives, de nos métiers, on se raconte des anecdotes de nous plus jeunes et vient le moment fatidique des amours. Il se lance :

**- Et sinon ya quelqu'un dans ta vie ?**

- **Non, sinon il est clair que tu ne serais pas là. **Je rigole, lui aussi. **Et toi ?**

Je ne n'y avais pas prêté attention jusque là mais maintenant c'est comme si je m'étais pris un bus en pleine figure.

Combien de fois, j'ai lu qu'Edward sortait avec sa partenaire de Twilight, la magnifique et plantureuse Tanya Denali ?

Il me regarde et sourit et moi j'appréhende la chute.

**- Non je n'ai personne. **Il se paye clairement ma tête là ! Je vois rouge et lui lance plus sèchement que prévu :

**- Ah ouais même pas Tanya Denali ! **Je le fusille du regard, il n'en mène pas large.

**- T'as vu ça hein ! **Il me regarde dans les yeux, il a l'air triste, je soutiens son regard. **Ecoute je t'ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas croire tout ce qu'on pouvait lire ou voir tu te rappelles ?**

Je hoche la tête et lui fais signe de poursuivre.

**Bien, officiellement on est ensemble. **Je vais pour le couper mais il met sa main sur ma bouche. **Mais officieusement on ne l'est pas.**

**- Que veux-tu dire par là ? **Je suis un peu perdue!

**- Je veux dire qu'officiellement on est ensemble aux yeux du public parce qu'elle est homosexuelle et qu'elle ne veut pas que ça se sache, et moi, et bien, ça me permet d'être tranquille au moins sur cet aspect-là de ma vie, bien que l'on nous prête des ruptures et relations à répétitions. **Il rit amer et moi je suis soulagée, oui c'est ça, soulagée.

**- Et bien c'est … Whaou !**

**- Oui c'est une sorte de protection, c'est courant dans le monde du cinéma.**

**Mais on est quand même obligés de s'afficher ensemble et de jouer la comédie en permanence. Le jour où l'un ou l'autre aura une relation qu'il veut mettre à jour alors l'accord sera rompu.**

Il me sort cela avec de l'espoir plein les yeux, en me regardant profondément. Je fonds, je lui souris franchement et il se rapproche de moi, passe sa main droite sur ma joue gauche et se penche sur mes lèvres en les regardant.

Il relève ses yeux dans les miens.

**- Je vais t'embrasser Bella.**

Complètement hypnotisée j'hoche la tête.

Nos lèvres rentrent en contact dans un doux effleurement, sa main gauche se niche dans ma nuque, et mes mains se déplacent dans ses cheveux.

Nos lèvres se rencontrent à nouveau un peu plus durement quand je sens sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure pour me demander l'accès à ma bouche.

J'entrouvre mes lèvres et sa langue vient à la rencontre de la mienne, elles dansent un ballet sensuel, c'est si bon.

A court d'oxygène nous nous séparons et nous regardons dans les yeux, il pose son front contre le mien et me murmure :

**- Tu es si belle, je suis tellement heureux que tu me sois rentrée dedans ce matin. **Il sourit, je souris en retour.

**- Moi aussi Edward.**

Nos lèvres se retrouvent un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que l'on se rende compte qu'il est déjà trois heures du matin.

**- Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter Bella !**

Son regard est triste comment résister ?

**- Alors reste Edward…**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà Bella n'a pas vraiment refuser l'invitation d'Edward.<strong>

**Leur histoire commence à partir de maintenant.**

**Va-t-il rester ou se comporter comme un gentleman et rentrer à son hôtel ?**

**Comme d'habitude si le cœur vous en dit, faite-moi part de ce que vous en avez pensé ;)**

**A Mercredi prochain.**

**Bisous**

**Krine69 **


End file.
